dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yamcha the Desert Bandit
Yamcha the Desert Bandit is the 5th episode of Dragon Ball and the 5th episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. The original Japanese title is "Tsuyokote Warui Sabaku no Yamucha". This episode first aired on March 26, 1986. Summary The episode starts with Bulma, Goku and Oolong in a boat. They are talking. Oolong asks where they are going and Bulma answers that they are going to Fire Mountain. Oolong gets scared and says that the Ox-King lives there. He then changes into a fish and jumps out of the boat. Goku goes after him but before he can catch him, Bulma lures Oolong back into the boat with some money. Next, they are all on the boat and Goku asks Oolong why all the food is gone. Oolong replies that the great outdoors makes him hungry. Then Bulma hands Oolong a "vitamin" and she says he should take it because it is good for him. Bulma giggles as Oolong eats it. Goku says that he is hungry too but Bulma says that was the last vitamin. Then the boat breaks down and Bulma is discouraged when she finds out the reason is because they’re out of gas. Bulma asks Oolong to turn into a paddle so they can get to shore. After a provocative comment on the part of Oolong, he changes into the paddle. Bulma teaches Goku how to paddle and they make they’re way to the shore. On shore, Goku is about to go exploring but Bulma yells out because her DynoCaps are missing and yells at Oolong saying he stole them. Bulma yells out again and Goku asks what is wrong. Bulma says without the DynoCaps, they are stuck there. While this is going on, Oolong sneaks off. Goku suggests that Bulma should ask Oolong to change into a motorbike. Goku then notices that Oolong has run off again. Goku looks for Oolong but can't find him. Bulma makes the "piggy" sound and Oolong really has to go to the bathroom. Then Bulma tells Oolong that the "vitamin" she gave him was really a pill that makes him go to the bathroom whenever someone makes the "piggy" sound. Goku accuses Bulma of being a witch but she defends herself by saying that if she were a witch she would not need the Dragon Balls. Then Oolong comes out and says he will be nice. Goku can’t resist trying out the pill though and makes the "piggy" sound, forcing Oolong to go to the bathroom again. Then Bulma tells Oolong to change into the motorbike and he does. But when Bulma gets on the bike, she falls because Oolong can only hold so much. Oolong says it doesn’t matter anyways because he can only hold a shape for five minutes. Bulma, Goku and Oolong are now walking in the desert. While Goku is walking normally, Oolong and Bulma needs sticks to stand up. Goku says that he gave up the Flying Nimbus to walk with them so can they try and keep up. Bulma walks over to the shade and immediately falls asleep. We see that from far away, a small blue rabbit spots Goku and Oolong and says victims. She runs inside a cave and tells a young man that they have victims. The man says well it is about time and laughs evilly. Then he and the rabbit come on a flying air bike to Goku and Oolong. He says, "Greetings. I am Yamcha master of this land. Give us all your money and DynoCaps and you will leave here in peace." We learn from Oolong that the rabbit is named Puar. Both Oolong and Puar went to the same shape shifting school. Unfortunately, Puar doesn’t have very fond memories of Oolong. Apparently, Oolong always picked on Puar and stole her lunch money because he was bigger than her. After some more dialogue, Goku and Yamcha start fighting. Yamcha lunges at Goku with his sword but Goku jumps in the air flipping over Yamcha. Goku lands in front of Puar and Yamcha lunges at Goku again but Goku jumps out of the way and Yamcha almost hits Puar but doesn’t. Then Puar faints and Yamcha lunges at Goku yet again but Goku jumps in the air and uses his Power Pole to fight Yamcha’s sword. Then Goku jumps back and yells out POWER POLE EXTEND! and he knocks Yamcha into the ground. Puar rushes to Yamcha. Yamcha gets up and says Goku has great power. Goku replies that his grandpa taught him. Then Yamcha says, "Only one person could have given that pole to you. Who is this grandfather of yours?" Goku says that his grandpa’s name was Gohan. Then Yamcha starts the fight again and beats the spit out of Goku, knocking him into a bunch of rocks. Oolong gets scared and turns into a bug and flies off. Puar becomes a fly swatter and knocks Oolong out of his form. Oolong is about to hand Yamcha a Dynocap to save himself but Goku gets out of the rocks and yells at Yamcha. Yamcha lunges at Goku and they both punch each other’s fist. Then Goku pokes Yamcha in the eyes and throws his palm at Yamcha's face knocking him back to the ground. Yamcha lunges at Goku and Goku says he is really hungry. Just before Yamcha gets to Goku, Bulma starts to wake up Yamcha spots her. Bunches of hearts appear around him and he falls over. Puar rushes to his side and Yamcha remind her of his fear of beautiful girls. They fly off of on the air bike and Bulma asks who the hunk was. Oolong gets angry and all Goku wants is some food. Yamcha gets upset that he can’t be a warrior around girls. He promises us that our heroes have not heard the last of Yamcha. Battles Goku vs. Yamcha Cast Funimation Dub Ocean Dub Trivia * This chapter is an anime adaption to the last two pages of So Long, Oolong!, Yamcha and Pu'ar and One, Two, Yamcha-cha!. * The scenes of Oolong's diarrhea in the bush and coming out with toilet paper were cut from the Ocean Group dub. * The scene where Oolong turns into panties in front of an angry Bulma was removed from the Ocean Group dub. However, the Blue Water dub version retained the scene. * Goku touching Oolong's crotch to check to see if he is male or female was cut from the Ocean Group and Blue Water dub. * The scene where Bulma lured Oolong as a fish with underwear was changed to dollar bills. However, the Blue Water dub retained the scene. Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes